It Figures
by katrisedavis87
Summary: 100 Followers giveaway mini fic for moriartythecrowned. Hope you enjoy, Homie!


"Ugh, I should have known - CATS." Crash muttered in disgust to himself, watching his friends roll around in the kitten enclosure.  
>The Commander had informed them only yesterday that the whole band would be volunteering at the local animal shelter a noble, if unusual for them, endeavor. Everyone, Crash included, had liked the idea: easy work, cute animals - a winwin as far as the Aquabats were concerned.  
>Apparently the recent "Kitty Litter" incidents had prompted many of the local citizens to put their own beloved cats up for adoption. As a result, this local shelter was overwhelmed in cats and kittens of various kinds.<br>Oblivious to the annoyed look Crash was shooting them through the viewing window, the others continued to play with their temporary charges. Ricky was meticulously brushing out the fur of cat after cat, every now and then adding a ribbon. Eaglebones was happily sitting on a fold out chair, rubbing and petting whatever cat came near him. Jimmy was delightedly entertaining a whole group of kittens with a laser pointer from one of his fingers, running it along the floor and walls of the enclosure. The Commander was just sort of rolling around on the floor with them, making silly faces and funny noises.  
>'Great.' Crash thought. 'They are gonna be COVERED in cat hair. I'll have a reaction just getting into the Battletram. I'll get all gross, and itchy and rashy. My face is gonna swell up again -' his thoughts were cut off as the Head of Staff approached him.<br>"Are you sure you don't want to help your friends out in the Kitty Korner?" she asked, checking her clipboard. "This isn't even all of them. We have to rotate groups of cats through the room to give them all a chance to play. There are PLENTY to go around!"  
>Shaking his head quickly, Crash replied, "Nah. I'm allergic - it wouldn't be a good idea." Kicking the ground, he let out a frustrated growl. "I REALLY wanted to help out some animals though!"<br>Going quickly through the papers on her clipboard, the Head perked right up as she got to the last page. "Well," she said, "If you REALLY want to help, there are SOME animals that could use some attention. People tend to not realize when they come here to adopt that pets are more than just cats and dogs. Volunteers too, unfortunately. If you'd like, I could set you up in our Exotics Room?"  
>Crash looked at her through suspicious eyes. "No cats?"<br>"No cats." she replied, laughing softly.  
>"GREAT! Sign me up! I LOVE animals." Smiling widely, Crash began to think perhaps this wasn't a total loss after all. If he could help even one animal, all the misery later would be worth it!<br>"Fantastic! Let me just get you the care instructions, and I'll walk you right over! I'll let your friends know where you are, okay?" she enthused, as she handed him two papers stapled together.  
>Throwing a quick glance at his band mates, still completely caught up in kitten hijinks, he doubted they would even realize he was gone.<p>

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" the Head of Staff chirped, pointing at a smaller room with various cages and tanks. "Everything you need should be in those cabinets over the sink, and if you have any questions, just check the papers! Each animal has a name on their container, with matching instructions in your packet. Thanks again!" she called out cheerfully, as she sped off back towards the front office.<br>Looking around at the small concrete block room, Crash felt a little sad. 'Poor animals,' he thought. 'Just 'cause they're not "cute" like kitties, they get stuck in this plain little room. Well! I'll just have to make them EXTRA happy before I leave!" Filled with purpose, Crash began to look over the papers the woman had given him.  
>"Okay, looks like first on the list is...Marla." Glancing around, he saw a wire cage in one corner with a neatly printed tag bearing that name. Inside was one of the cutest little birds Crash had ever seen! It was almost as if she were shy, hiding behind one wing and peeking out at him when he came close.<br>"Hi there, Marla! I'm Crash! I'm gonna take care of you today. Let's see," he read aloud the instructions. "Marla is a Ring-necked Dove, bred in captivity. She is afraid of fast movements and loud noises, so gentle and quiet, please! She enjoys walking on your shoulder, and sunflower seeds. Her wings have been clipped by her former owner, so she cannot fly away from you, and will happily perch on you. She enjoys whistling and soft songs."  
>Quietly, Crash began talking to the now curious bird. "Awww, poor thing! Someone hurt your wings? What kind of a jerk won't let a bird fly? Don't worry, you can hang out with me for awhile." Slowly, so as not to frighten her, Crash opened the little wire door to the cage and stuck his hand beneath the door. Cautiously, the little dove began walking her way into his palm, and then up his arm before settling next to his ear.<br>"Heh heh." he chuckled, "your feathers kinda tickle. Let's get you some seeds, little buddy!" Walking carefully, Crash made his way over to the cabinets over the sink. Opening them and quickly locating the small bag of seeds, he pinched one between his fingers and held it up for Marla. "Here ya go, Marla!"  
>Almost delicately, the little bird snatched up the seed from between his fingers, bobbing her head as she ate.<br>"Cool..." he murmured, setting up another seed. "Hey, why don't you keep me company while I take care of your friends in here? Would you like that?" he asked, softly stroking the top of her head with one fingertip. Taking the soft cooing noises as agreement, Crash grinned, and began reading the next name on the list. "Jackson, Tricolor Ferret..."

* * *

><p>"Man, was that great! Do I have great ideas OR WHAT?" The Commander laughed, as he and the other Aquabats were leaving the Kitty Korner. Volunteer work done, they were ready to go home to the Battletram and have some lunch.<br>Nodding in agreement, the others were lazily walking back to the front desk when Ricky noticed they were missing someone.  
>"Hey, Commander!"<br>"What's up, Ricky?" he said.  
>"Where's Crash?" the drummer asked. "He's allergic to cats, right? You don't think he left, do you?"<br>Frowning, the Commander turned to Jimmy. "Robot! Scan for Crash's location!"  
>"Yes, Commander!" Placing two fingers to one side of his head, Jimmy began doing a section by section scan of the animal shelter. "Found him, Commander! He is in the last room on the left." Jimmy stated, pointing.<br>"Alright, let's go get him. I'm starving!" the Commander grumbled, raising one finger in the air. "Aquabats! Let's go!"  
>Upon opening the door, none of them were prepared for the sight that met their eyes. There, fast asleep in the lone fold up chair, was Crash.<br>On one shoulder, s mall bird appeared to be sleeping nestled against his head. In his lap, a sharp eyed ferret was curled in on itself, watching them. Sitting on the floor next to his feet was a small rabbit, calmly munching on a celery stalk as they approached their snoring friend.  
>Gently shaking one of his shoulders, the Commander tried to rouse the bassist. "Crash. Hey. Buddy, time to go home."<br>Eyes blinking open, Crash promptly sneezed, rocketing himself forward in the chair. Wiping his nose on his sleeve, he asked through an already thickening voice, "Okay. Can we come back next month?"


End file.
